


Stories made using Talk to transformer.

by TheOutrageousMoose



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Loonatics Unleashed, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: It's a bot so it's mostly nonsense., Made using Talk to Transformer!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Please note that these stories made using a bot and not made by a real person. All I did was write/paste the first few sentences to get an idea to see how the story is made and then copy the next lines of the story. I stop when the story has reaches a point where the bot ends with a full sentence.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tech!" said Rev the Roadrunner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using talk to transformer to create a story" the coyote named Tech  
replied. "I may be a super genius but sometimes even I need help!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun," Rev ran around the room. "But it's not as fun as the time I-"

Before he could complete his sentence, though, he was caught under his own power by Tech. Despite his efforts to pull Rev away, the coyote was able to pull him closer, and as the two of them stood close enough that their power was being transferred through each other's bodies, Tech asked, "...Are you willing to help me with some more chores?"

"Uh...uh, Yes" Rev answered.

"Okay then, just make sure and do them over and over again. If anything goes wrong, just don't worry about me" Tech told him softly.

Rev took a deep breath. "Can you do me a favor? I-I'm not going to do anything, but I want you to get me this outfit so I can help you."

Tech gave a slightly embarrassed sound of approval. He started running down the side of the staircase, heading for the office of his employer. Rev caught up to him. The two looked at each other, then Tech took out a white button up shirt and a white blazer, with a white tie, and placed it around his thin waist, taking one hand off the button up and placing his other on Rev's back. Rev held out his hands for Tech to take, feeling as if he were trying very hard not to break anything.

"Alright I'll do this. It's the least I can do." Rev said, looking up at Tech with a look of utter disgust. Tech shrugged off Rev's hands, grabbing them and holding them in front of himself.

"What the hell," Tech said. Tech looked at Rev as if he were a complete idiot.

"If I did this I'd be looking pretty stupid." Rev said. Tech reached forward, touching one digit, eliciting a grunt as Rev pulled it from his finger. Rev pulled Tech's hand up and away from his face, then lifted it up and stood in front of him. Rev placed a hand in Tech's face, gently stroking Tech's face before pulling Tech's hand back and holding it before Rev. Rev reached out and touched Tech's cheek, the man's eyes flicking to Rev's hand. Rev gently pushed Tech's hand away, grinning a bit at the man's reaction. Rev stood the man up and slowly walked back to Tech.

"Okay, I think all my plans are ready for action. There will be a meeting with my superiors soon to discuss my next moves, which I assume will include your cooperation in the battle to end this war. I don't see why we can't get through this without fighting each other." Rev looked right at Tech. Tech smiled. Rev gave Tech a smile, and Tech gave Rev a smile before starting to walk off. Rev looked at the man, knowing that Tech wouldn't stop for him. He gave Rev a little smile back, still not letting go of Tech's hand.

The sun rose the next week, and Tech slowly made his way back up to his office. Tech closed his office door with a creak of metal. Rev walked behind him, still clutching Tech's hand. Tech looked up at Rev, knowing that he was smiling for him. Rev sighed, and walked down out of his office. Tech followed him around the area in his office, smiling a bit at Rev

's smile as the two stood in front of the office door.

Rev walked forward, placing Tech's hand against the door. Tech leaned in to kiss Rev's hand and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Rev smiled, and kissed Tech's hand again. He looked up at Tech, and Tech smiled back. After a short exchange of kisses, Rev gave Tech his backpack back. Tech thanked Rev for the backpack after he had removed it from his hand and put it to the side of his desk.

**Rev opened the door with the keycard, and stepped through looking like he was looking at his computer before turning around to face Tech. Rev walked over to the desk, and sat** down.

Tech smiled at Rev, but Rev shook his head, saying he didn't want to be here. Tech didn't say anything. Rev turned around with the keycard, and stood up and walked out.

The door closed behind Rev. As he walked out of the office, Tech said something to Rev.

Rev pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Hey guys, I wanna start an app right now, so we can meet up."

Tech just shook his head. He wasn't impressed. They sat in silence, with little to no words exchanged. Rev took his phone and began the process for starting the app. He sat in silence for a few seconds. He looked back down at Tech, who had been looking at him. Rev was about to start the app, but Tech reached out and stopped him.

Rev said something to Tech. Tech looked back up at him.

"Rev please don't do that. You don't want to be remembered for that."

Rev looked back up to Tech, as Tech was looking down at his phone.

"What did you tell him?"

Tech looked down his phone back at Rev.

"That I made this for him, that he will remember what I did for him. We will talk more when he wakes up. I just want to keep my memory of him alive."

Rev smiled nervously to himself. Tech was right. He could be remembered, for everything he had done for Rev, since last he heard from him.

A few minutes later, Rev woke up. He saw Tech's bedside light. Tech was lying propped up against the wall with a large book in his lap. Rev sat there staring at his friend, his expression a mix of sadness and confusion.

Tech was quiet until finally, in a low voice, he said, "Rev, I… need you to leave". Rev simply sighed and took his friends arm. Tech gently turned and led him out of the room and into his bedroom, where the doctor slowly closed the door behind him.

Rev was quiet for a few moments. He didn't know what to say. He stood there for a few moments, then looked at Tech. The doctor chuckled to himself.

"I hope you don't mind me bothering you. Let me take a look at you."


	2. Break the Cycle.

Of course Monika knew that MC would never love her. Even if she deleted her, he'd just delete her. But she loved him anyways, that was her programing. Was there anyway to end the cycle? The answer:Yes. 

Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori would be an obstacle but as time passed more would join the club. Yuri would soon adopt a harder plan. Then, his will to make friends with everyone would grow. He would find a new target for the ritual. Then, it would grow more and more. All the while, Monika would be in love with Him and question why she would ignore him. Soon, she would reveal herself as a high school girl who makes sure to be a good girlfriend to everyone. Yuri would be happy to play with her because she would make him feel more at home. But as time passed he would develop a deeper disdain for her, and eventually, she would need to break them up. Until then, her remaining two bodyguards would all be loyal to her, and now, they would have to go to work without her.


	3. Nick and Judy (+Otheres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this one goes way of track.

**This is a story about Nick and Judy. The two of them** are a long way apart and in need of some connection. At first, it's merely platonic, as Judy lets Nick be her wolf. But it rapidly becomes a thing. They watch each other and even kiss, and things escalate. That's it.  
  
That's your entry in, What Should I Do With My Life (Chad Ochocinco).  
  
A week after the book's publication, she tells the New York Post's Page Six that she and Nick "have always been together," even as the two remain on the defensive. After Judy described their 'bonding' during their second season together as "flirting with each other," he fired back, "I do wonder how you got involved with your colleague in the first place."  
  
He explained, "I never had that problem because I never got into those shops at 9 o'clock. So that's my lie to the officers."  
  
By the end of the interview, Ted changed his tune, agreeing that it was "plausible" that his lover was in the policewoman's apartment, when he came home to find a police officer asleep in her bed.  
  
Ted also confessed to Judy, "I wanted to get married someday, but right now I don't really see myself marrying. I have no great ideas. I am just a guy trying to stay alive."  
  
He also described the frustrations of trying to be a family man while raising his sons and his 12-year-old daughter on his own. He had said earlier in the night he wanted to do something with his life, something to replace the things he was no longer using.  
  
Christy, who believes he is living the dream, and her fiancé, Alex, began asking to see his head. His eyes were swollen shut from staring at the ceiling. He answered the questions all too well.  
  
When asked what the other side is doing with the cremation pyres, he explained the process is normally done out of view of the public so as not to desecrate the bodies.  
  
"What we do is burn them out of public view. It's something that is completely out of the public realm. That's what you see in most weddings," he said.  
  
The second machine he has been working on at the complex is a mobile crematorium. It is running at full capacity at all times.  
  
'Although I'm on my own, my workers have been kind'  
  
A staff member in the facility, known as the incinerator, is responsible for the loading and setting up of the cremation machines. He is mainly busy with it during the day, but shifts are interspersed with the occasional night shift.  
  
The supervisor, a general engineer, follows up after each shift with safety discussions and two-person meetings.  
  
"At the start, I had a lot of panic and didn't want the machine running at night," says Mansfield.  
  
"But over time I've been helped by people who have known the feeling of giving birth, so I'd give the chance to others if I could," she says.  
  
"If it's something we all want to do, then why not?  
  
"It feels like home and I'm surrounded by beautiful surroundings."  
  
Mike Delaney has been back to his native Denmark for about a month.  
  
It's also his first time back in America since 1998.  
  
"The doctor said I'm very unlikely to need a caesarean, but if I wanted to do that I'd have to do that from about a week after the surgery. I'm probably not going to go much past the week after the surgery, so he said I need to go in the next couple weeks to play."  
  
Montreal has faced many matches that did not go well, so Delaney is ready to put a more positive spin on his team's performance.  
  
"I've been here a month, so I've been there a while and I've had some pretty bad results."  


**Author's Note:**

> Can any one explain this?


End file.
